Foxy's Temper
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Foxy needs to control his temper. That's what Freddy always says, and he's sick of saying it. Time for Foxy to learn. ***CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT*** If you don't like, don't read please!


**This takes place before the Bite of '87. The 'design' of the characters are on my profile (link), so if it's weird for you to imagine this with them looking how they are, take a look at them or think of your own. BTW, I've wanted to make this for _sooo_ long. I had to finally type it up. Sorry in advance if you hate it. XD**

**Warning: contains corporal punishment**

* * *

The kid was annoying. Really annoying. Foxy didn't know if he could take anymore. The little brat was running around (which was against the rules) and knocking into other children. He obviously didn't care about anyone else's wellbeing. The animatronic onstage was getting very agitated with telling the boy to calm down. For about the sixth time, Foxy, in a voice that was straining not to show its anger, yelled:

"Lad, please stay still!"

And yet another time he was ignored. Foxy sighed, trying not to show his agitation. Being a performer had its ups and downs. A few minutes later, the child shoved a little girl half his size that was with her older sister down onto the floor. The girl sniffled and began to cry. Foxy winced and quickly hopped off stage, padding towards the little girl. Making sure she was alright, he looked around and spotted the boy nearly hitting someone else.

"I said, STOP RUNNIN'!" Foxy's angry roar cut through the Pirate's Cove. The child stopped, eyes wide. All the other kids in the room also stopped, frightened.

"Mom!" the little boy wailed, running off. Numerous other children also yelled and ran off, and some just backed away from Foxy. The sound of steps approaching made Foxy look towards the main entrance to the Cove. Freddy was standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"Ahoy, Freddy," Foxy said weakly. He winced and looked away, ears tilting back.

"Foxy! What happened? Did you lose your temper again?" the bear asked, a frown on his muzzle. Foxy shrugged in an embarrassed manner. Freddy sighed, shoulders dropping. "Foxy, how many times have I told you to control your anger around the children? Thank goodness the work day is almost over. Meet me behind stage as soon as everyone's gone." Foxy nodded and Freddy vanished around the corner.

_Oops. _

* * *

The last worker exited the building, locking it behind them. Foxy shifted onstage, waiting in the darkness. He could see just fine with his night vision, eyes glowing in the dimness.

_Better see what Freddy wants . . ._

Foxy crept towards backstage, opening the door that was off to the side. The light was on in there, and Freddy was leaning against a nearby wall. His microphone wasn't in his hand. He looked up as the pirate entered.

"Foxy, why were you yelling?" he asked.

"This kid kept runnin' and hurtin' others, and even though I'd asked 'im numerous times to stop, he didn't. I lost me temper—I'm sorry," Foxy apologized.

"You should be sorry. How many times has this been?"

"Uh . . ."

"Six. Six times I've put you in timeout during the workday, hoping you might learn and at least attempt to control yourself." Freddy began pacing the small area.

"I know I should, an' I've been tryin'."

Freddy turned to face him. "'trying' is going to get you shut down because you're a danger to kids."

"I'm not hurtin' 'em!" Foxy seemed astounded.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What if it goes past yelling, huh? If you try to get a kid to stop and shouting doesn't work? What then?"

Foxy paused, shrinking away. "If ye are suggestin' me hittin' the children, then ye obviously don't know me," he responded with.

"I'm not saying you will. I'm just pointing out that we need to stop your anger from getting out of control before _you're_ out of order," Freddy said firmly.

"And how are ye gonna do that?"

"I've got an idea, so we're going to try it, and see how effective it is." Freddy sat down on a nearby chair and beckoned Foxy over with a finger.

"Why?"

"Come on, we don't have all night." Foxy hesitated, confused. "For goodness sakes." Freddy stood up, grabbed Foxy's arm, and pulled him forward and over his lap as he sat down.

"W-what are ye doin'?!" Foxy stammered, twisting in the bear's grip. Freddy grabbed Foxy's hooked arm and pinned it to his back before they began.

"I'm giving you a spanking, Foxy, because I've asked the repair guy what some good techniques for disciplinary actions were and he offhandedly threw this out. So that's what," Freddy replied seriously.

"Now, whatever ye think ye are goin' ta do ta me, I don't—"

"I don't think you know what kind of position you're in." Freddy narrowed his eyes and pinned Foxy's tail out of the way. The pirate struggled in his grip, letting out an indignant growl.

"Now, are you ready?" Freddy asked.

"No!" Foxy replied angrily.

"Well, that's too bad, I guess." Freddy raised his hand and brought it down.

"Gah!" Foxy jerked forward, eyes lighting with surprise. Freddy waited for him to stop moving before continuing. His hand was brought up and he delivered several more swats to Foxy's backside.

"What are ye doin'?!" Foxy exclaimed, twisting in Freddy's grasp. He tried to flick his tail back down, but it was pinned under his punisher's arm.

"I already told you, and if you don't stop wriggling, we'll never get this done," Freddy admonished, simply waiting.

"I don't wanna get this done!"

"You don't have a choice in the manner. Maybe if you'd control your temper, you wouldn't be in this position." Freddy pulled Foxy closer to him before continuing with the spanking. The pirate growled and tugged against the bear's hold. This was not a comfortable position, nor was it glorifying in the least. His face felt warm, along with his backside which was steadily being beaten on by Freddy.

"So, what are we learning from this, Foxy?" Freddy questioned after a minute or two of the punishment.

Foxy grit his sharp teeth, blushing with humiliation. "I shouldn't lose my anger 'round the kids," he hissed.

"That's right. And you'll remember that next time, won't you?" Freddy started striking with harder force than before. Foxy shifted in discomfort, but tried not to show the pain he was in. He was sure they weren't even close to being done here even though he was hurting a bit.

"Aye, I'll 'member it," Foxy spat through clenched teeth. His eyebrows were set low over his eyes, his face one of defiance.

"Don't take that tone with me," Freddy reprimanded, delivering a sharper smack. Foxy nearly yelped in pain, but managed to choke it down. He twitched a leg, trying not to kick, which was what he currently felt like doing.

Minutes passed, and the sensation in Foxy's backside was becoming unbearable. (Bad pun maybe intended)

"O-okay, I get it, ye can stop," Foxy snarled, his shoulders jerking forward with each strike. Freddy raised an eyebrow, and—to Foxy's surprise—stopped.

"You get it?" Freddy asked coolly. Foxy flinched at his icy tone, but continued.

"Aye, I do. Don't get angry with the kids, after all, they're jus' kids." Foxy's voice was strained.

"Yeah? Well, good. Then we're almost done here."

"I—wait, almost?"

Freddy chuckled. "What, did you think if you understood what message I'm trying to convey, that we'd just stop? No, I've got to beat this into you, and make sure you _positively_ comprehend the lesson. Besides, it's been—what—ten minutes? Definitely not long enough for a proper punishment." Freddy patted Foxy's backside a couple times, provoking a murmur of uneasiness from the pirate.

"I think I've learned," Foxy argued. He shifted over Freddy's lap, trying to see if he could move anywhere.

A sharp swat was administered to Foxy's exposed hindquarters. He let out a small cry, flinching. Freddy glared, his indifference from earlier gone.

"Don't move and twitch, and maybe we can get this done in another five minutes? All depends on what you do in that time."

"But—"

Freddy raised his hand and waited. Foxy flinched, ears flicking, but stopped when he wasn't struck. He blinked his eyes and then when he wasn't prepared, Freddy brought his hand down. Foxy yelped, lurching forward.

"From now on, every time that you move or interrupt, you're getting ten extra smacks," Freddy said in a parental manner.

"But I didn't do anythin' wrong!" Foxy whined.

"That's ten."

"Wait—gah!" Foxy gasped in pain as the swats rained down in a quick succession. Once they were through, he sank down, no longer wanting to quarrel.

Freddy noticed this and looked over. "You done now?"

Foxy exhaled shakily, blinking. "Aye."

"Good. Now, you've got fifty left—"

"What, fifty? Come on, Freddy!" Foxy groaned, not realizing his mistake.

"Hmm, you'd seemed like you'd wanted to stop arguing. Two interruptions in a row?" Freddy sighed, shaking his head. He adjusted Foxy over his lap. "That's another ten. This time, I want you to count them."

"What? I'm not goin' ta count, this is humiliatin' 'nough already."

"You're going to get another ten if you don't. And I'm sure you don't want that, am I right?"

Foxy sank down. "No . . ."

"Good." Freddy began the ten.

Smack. "One."

Smack. "Two."

Smack. "Three."

Smack. "Four."

Smack. "Five." Foxy huffed out on this one, the pain in his backside growing worse with every swat.

Smack. "S-six."

Freddy made this one harder than the rest, surprising Foxy. "Seven!"

Smack! "Eight!"

Smack! "N-nine!"

Smack! "Ten!"

"Very good," Freddy said. "Let's get this done with, shall we?"

Foxy let out a small whimper.

"Almost done," Freddy assured. "But no interrupting during these last ones, or else we'll start over." Foxy emitted a low whine and stiffened, waiting for the first strike. Freddy made sure his grip was satisfactory before raising his hand. The first few blows came down harshly, causing Foxy to yelp and give one of his legs a small kick.

Foxy squirmed in pain over Freddy's lap, his free hand gripping at the floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in this shameful position, but he was positive he never wanted to be in it again. His metal stung, and the feeling only increased as Freddy continued with the punishment. Right then, he wished he couldn't feel pain like most 'normal' robots.

The pirate whimpered, pushing his feet against the floor. If he was a kid, he'd probably be bawling right then, but he didn't even have tear ducts. So he was stuck with whining and moaning in distress, his legs kicking occasionally in pain when Freddy upped the strength behind his swings. It seemed like forever when finally, the spanking stopped. Foxy was whimpering quite a lot, and he felt Freddy shifting.

"It's over," the bear said softly, releasing the arm of Foxy's that he'd had pinned to his back. Seriously, Freddy hadn't wanted to be stabbed with a hook. He put a hand under Foxy's chest, helping him to his feet.

"'m s'rry," Foxy choked out, averting his eyes. Freddy gave him a quick hug.

"I only did it because I don't want anything worse to happen to you. You're the youngest of us, and it'd be a shame to see you out of commission. It's only 1986, and you've been in action for a few months. Nothing's going to happen if I can help it." Freddy allowed himself a small smile.

Foxy glanced up. "I'll try ta control me temper."

"Good. I'd hate if I'd have to do this again."

Foxy shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**Yeah, I love this. XD Maybe more in the future? *evil grin* **


End file.
